Vermelho como Sangue
by Natalia GAG
Summary: Essa fic está sendo reescrita, porque até a autora - aka, eu - não está tolerando a falta de densidade... Fica, por hora, o primeiro capítulo e o aviso de que somente será atualizada quando eu terminar a história inteira, o que vai demorar um pouco...


**Notas da Autora:**

Antes de mais nada, oi! Como vão vocês? Faz tempo que eu não apareço por aqui, não é?

Bom, fato é que há mais de um ano eu retomei as atualizações dessa fanfic, esperando finalmente terminá-la. Mas a vida entrou na frente eu eu parei de escrever. Mais ou menos há um mês eu resolvi escrever mais alguns capítulos (porque eu tinha todo o enredo planejado desde o início, assim, seria só questão de escrever – não querendo dizer que isso seja uma tarefa fácil ou nada do gênero), porém, relendo o que já estava escrito, eu não pude deixar de torcer o nariz para a minha própria história, pensando _o que raios eu estava pensando quando escrevi isso?_ Acontece... Principalmente quando a primeira ideia surgiu lá por volta de 2005/06 (lá se vão mais de 5 anos - eu tinha acabado de completar 18 e queria só dar uma relaxada, sabe?).

Isso significa que, por mais vontade que eu tenha de ver essa fic completa de uma vez por todas, não dá para continuar no pé que está, por mais esforço que eu já tivesse colocado nesses últimos capítulos para arrumar a bagunça dos primeiros. Por isso, resolvi reescrevê-la de verdade. Fica a premissa, muda todo o resto.

Para não criar expectativas quanto à regularidade das atualizações, digo logo: somente vou atualizar quando toda a história estiver escrita. O que pode acontecer em 3 meses ou demorar mais alguns anos, seriamente não sei. Peço desculpas a quem gostava da história como estava até aqui (no meu blog, cujo link está no perfil, a fic continuará postada com os capítulos originais até eu terminar e postar inteira). Prometo que farei o meu melhor para que, quando finalmente ela for postada, vocês possam ler uma história com um enredo decente e uma escrita mais aprimorada.

Para quem está chegando agora:

_Título_ → Vermelho como Sangue

_Sumário_ → Devido a um acidente, Hermione se vê obrigada a mudar para as Masmorras. Quando tudo parecia sem solução, Professor Snape surge com uma luz.

_Status _→ WIP.

_Categoria_ → Aventura.

_Rating_ → PG-13.

_Spoilers _→ HP & A Ordem de Fênix.

_Warnings _→ Vampirismo.

_Principais personagens _→ Hermione Granger & Severus Snape.

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

Corria sem olhar para trás. Não havia nenhum comensal da morte naquela direção, ela sabia disso. Mas a sensação de estar sendo seguida não ajudava muito.

Apoiou-se no tronco de uma árvore enquanto decidia qual direção tomar. Resolveu seguir para a esquerda, onde podia distinguir uma pequena claridade.

Odiou-se por ter se separado de Harry e Rony, mas quando aquele raio laranja quase acertara sua cabeça, sua primeira reação foi correr o mais rápido que pode na direção oposta. E agora lá estava ela, no meio da Floresta Proibida, sozinha.

Ouviu um barulho de asas e se virou assustada.

Um par de olhos frios. Tentou correr, mas suas pernas não lhe obedeceram.

A última sensação que teve antes de desmaiar foi a do frio que aqueles lábios emanaram em seu pescoço.

* * *

- Será que ela ficará bem, Albus?

- Espero que sim, Minerva... Poppy está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Mas nós não conseguiremos remover a maldição, você sabe, não é?

Hermione abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Havia uma luz incomoda no ambiente, refletida pelos lençóis brancos da enfermaria.

- Alguém poderia, por favor, fechar um pouco as janelas? Meus olhos doem.

- Anh, querida, você acordou! – Madame Pomfrey disse, colocando um termômetro na boca da garota, enquanto Dumbledore, acenando sua varinha, fechava as cortinas.

- Como eu cheguei aqui?

- O Sr. Potter e o sr. Weasley a encontraram desmaiada na Floresta pouco depois da batalha terminar. Eles também acabaram se perdendo e, graças a Merlin, foram na mesma direção que você. – disse Minerva enquanto esticava os lençóis com as duas mãos, como se os pequenos amassados a tivessem ofendido pessoalmente.

- Eu não consigo lembrar porque desmaiei... A última lembrança que eu tenho são de dois olhos azuis que me paralisaram quase como um feitiço petrificante. E aquelas mãos geladas no meu... – Hermione levantou da cama num só gesto. O horror percorrendo seu olhar enquanto ela juntava as peças daquele quebra-cabeça. – Eu quero um espelho!

- Querida, realmente, eu acho melhor você voltar para a cama e tomar essa poção para poder descansar. – Madame Pomfrey rechaçou, com cara de quem sabia que a reação da menina seria aquela desde o início.

- Eu disse que eu quero um espelho e eu quero agora! – Hermione não costumava gritar com professores, mas no estado emocional em que se encontrava, não ligava muito se tirassem seu cargo de monitora-chefe por isso.

- Melhor assim, Poppy... Entregue logo um espelho para ela.

Quando ela recebeu o espelho em suas mãos, não deteve seu olhar nos cabelos revoltos, como era de costume. Procurou seu pescoço, tocando-o com os dedos. Havia nele duas pequenas marcas, cujo significado era perfeitamente claro até para um trouxa desavisado.

Com as mãos tremendo, apoiou o pequeno espelho na mesinha de cabeceira. Abraçou os joelhos. Não ia chorar, nem mesmo sabia se ainda era mais capaz disso.

- E agora, diretor? O que eu vou fazer? Eu não serei expulsa, serei?

- Não, Srta. Granger, claro que não. Mas nós achamos que a senhorita não poderá mais ficar nos seus aposentos na Torre da Grifinória.

Notando a confusão no olhar da garota, Dumbledore preparou-se para explicar suas razões, mas foi interrompido por Minerva, que, sentando na cama ao lado da aluna, tentou acalmá-la com uma voz suave:

- Não fique assim, querida. – disse, colocando um braço ao redor das costas da garota – Nós não vamos mudá-la porque não confiamos em você... Mas a luz daquela parte do castelo certamente começaria a machucar seus olhos, você mesma pediu para nós fecharmos as cortinas daqui e a torre é muito mais iluminada do que a Ala Hospitalar. Seu novo quarto será num lugar com menor luminosidade.

Hermione olhou para a Chefe da sua Casa com uma expressão de horror. Não, certamente não poderia ser...

- Vocês vão me mudar para as masmorras?

- Achamos que é o melhor para você, querida...

- Eu não vou ter que mudar para a Sonserina também, vou? – disse com uma voz amarga.

O diretor riu:

- Claro que não, Srta. Granger...

- Mas nada disso realmente importa agora, querida. – Minerva disse, terminando a conversa e colocando um vidro de poção em suas mãos – Agora beba e descanse.


End file.
